Spiritual Reunion
by Shi-Chan Meows
Summary: A demon begins possessing Yubaba's customers, so she seeks Chihiro's help. It is believed that the demon holds Kohaku, thus, she must become a sorceress to save everyone. **CHAP4**HAKU/CHIHIRO R
1. Demonic Possessions

"Spiritual Reunion"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Maybe blood in upcoming chapters, fluffiness, and stuff like that  
  
Disclaimer: The wonderful maker of Mononoke Hime, Kiki's Delivery Service, Grave of the Fireflies, and Castle in the Sky, MIYAZAKI-SAMA owns the beautiful anime known as Spirited Away. I take no credit except that I own the plot for this fanfiction.  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Kon'nichi wa! I just got Spirited Away and finished watching it... three hours ago. Then I sat down, wrote a plot, and wrote this chapter to a fanfiction!! YAYNESS! :) I LOVE this movie...  
  
San: Well at least you're no longer torturing the characters of Mononoke Hime...  
  
Shi-chan: :( Aw, I'll miss you guys! Maybe after this is done, I'll write another Mononoke Hime fic, whada ya think?  
  
San: e.e NO  
  
Shi-chan: *glare* ANYWAYS, okay I absolutely ADORE Miyazaki-sama's films and all, but THEY ALWAYS HAVE INDEFINITE ENDINGS!! IT BUGS THE CRAP OUT FO ME! I think that Haku and Sen (Kohaku and Chihiro) belong together, thus I'm writing this. ENJOY!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: Demonic Possessions  
  
Chihiro sat reading a book all about the mystical spirits still, not so often anymore but still, believed to reside in Japan. She was now sixteen, and actually quite missed the world in which Yubaba created for the Japanese gods and spirits. Chihiro found herself longing to go by the name "Sen" once more as she flipped through the pages, and to work in the bathhouse, and to be with Yubaba, Lin, No-Face, Zeniba, and all the other friends she had made. The one thing she missed most, however, was none other than the water spirit, Kohaku.  
  
She laughed gently at the rather absurd accusations and pictures in the little book as she scanned it. Everything seemed to be what the author/artist wanted it to be... No one in the entire world knew what they were actually like, outside of the bathhouse and its cities. No one, but Chihiro, and hopefully... hopefully Kohaku. Everyday since she had exited the wondrous world of spirits and gods, she had wondered how they all were. She wanted to know if they missed her, or even remembered her. The thing she wanted most to know was if Kohaku escaped from his contract with Yubaba.  
  
He promised he would, and he told her they'd meet again. Chihiro had hoped he might have kissed her or something to lock the promise, but nothing came. She was, after all, a child then. A mere ten year-old girl who had already discovered the love of her life... Kohaku River, a spirit of a river.  
  
The teenager questioned his escape. Since the Kohaku River was no longer in existence, there was nowhere for the former Haku to go, was there? Chihiro smiled slightly and brushed a single tear from the corner of her eye as she slammed the book closed. "He's the great spirit of a river. Sure, we were friends, but why would he fall in love with a human? He probably found another elegant dragon like himself and has already forgotten me." She whispered, the strong winds making it impossible to hear her words.  
  
What she didn't realize was that there were MANY who remembered the human girl back at the realm of spirits and gods. In fact, there were those who wished she had not left at all, and wanted her return. One of those was a kindly old god who ruled the wind.  
  
The wind had long since carried away her words and was gone, when she muttered one more thing. "Why would a beautiful, esteemed dragon, spirit, and sorcerer like Kohaku allow himself to be tied down by a promise with a pathetic human girl like myself?"  
  
"Because he loves you in the same way and just as much, if not more, as you love him."  
  
Chihiro turned around, her eyes wide. She pulled her hands to her mouth to muffle the loud gasp in which followed. "Grandma Yubaba...?" She whispered, her eyebrows knit together in confusion.  
  
The elderly sorceress smiled and nodded. "It's nice to see you again, Sen! I mean, Chihiro."  
  
The mortal girl ran to hug the sorceress. "Oh, please, call me Sen." She told her, grinning happily. "But what... what are you doing here. Granny?"  
  
Yubaba's smiled drew into a frown as she replied, "I bring urgent news, and it *could* explain why Haku, or Kohaku, never came to you after he broke his contract with me."--She then sighed and took a seat on the chair of my back porch--"An unkindly god with demonic powers is jealous of the power I have. His wish is to rid the world of me so that he may be the one who becomes rich and renowned like I am, the greedy moron.  
  
"In any case, He has been practicing secretly for years, and since I've been so busy with running the bathhouse, I've not had time to sharpen my sorcery skills. He, on the other hand, has. We fear that he is stronger than me now and he has been possessing spirits and gods at his disposal. I'd never go so low as to seek Zeniba's help, Kohaku is gone and I cannot trace him, and, well... You're the only chance I have of defeating him and returning everything as it should be."  
  
Chihiro was still puzzled as could be, so she asked, "So why am I your last resort? I am only a human and you have many more gods, spirits, and servants you could call upon..."  
  
The girl's statement was cut off by Yubaba's voice once more. "He cannot possess humans like yourself! That is one thing I have over him. But it *is* possible to teach one of your kind sorcery. And since I know how you operate and I've seen you deal with the strongest of gods, I think you'd be perfect as a new apprentice."  
  
The sorceress then cast a glance to the girl and noticing her disinterest, she added, "Also, we have reason to believe that Kohaku is with this demon. I think that is why the river spirit never returned to you. Actually... I believe it a fact." With that, she began to recall to Chihiro what happened after the girl had left.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Yubaba, I'd like a word with you privately," Haku told her as he turned from the sad sight of seeing Sen, or Chihiro, leave.  
  
The mistress of the bathhouse pursed her lips and watched a moment as he began to walk back to the bathhouse, but followed anyways.  
  
"What is it you wish to speak with me about ever so urgently?" She questioned the dragon. Haku stared at her with dancing eyes. There was a joyous look to them, once Yubaba had never seen before. "Hold up my contract," he commanded, his voice monotonic in contrast with his expression.  
  
The sorceress eyed him, wondering what was going on, but somewhat reluctantly held up the contract that bestowed his identity to her.  
  
"My name is not Haku, it is Kohaku River. Thus, that contract is invalid." He informed her, a smile playing at his pale lips.  
  
Yubaba backed up as the paper burst into flames, and the color returned to the water spirit. "How did you..." Her eyes were wide and astonished as she attempted to ask how he knew his name. She paused, however, it suddenly hitting her how he found out.  
  
"Chihiro!" Kohaku yelled happily, "I'm going to be with Chihiro!" With that, he ran out of the bathhouse and through the grassy plains to the human world. As he did so, Yubaba exited her room to stand with all the bewildered servants who were staring after the ecstatic "Haku".  
  
"What happened?" Lin asked, her voice quiet. The sorceress shook her head and smiled. "He is free. The love and compassion of that little human girl broke his spell, and he is likely off to spend his life with her."  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Hello :) 


	2. Words A Wind Can Carry

"Spiritual Reunion"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Blood and fluffiness in upcoming chapters... perhaps minor language  
  
Disclaimer: Hayao Miyazaki-sama, Ghibli Films, and Disney own Spirited Away, I only borrowed the characters and concept for this fanfiction  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan OOH! GUESS WHAT?!?! THIS IS *SO* COOL! I have a black and white bed with Kanji, Kana, and dragons all over it, and I bought it like five months ago. In any case, I looked at it when I got home this morning and guess what I noticed? THE DRAGONS LOOK JUST LIKE HAKU!! I was so happy, that I named my bed Haku! My mom came in my bedroom and told me, "Get to bed and go to sleep," and I was like, "What bed? You mean get into my Haku?" My mom thinks I'm psychotic... LOL  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Two: The Words a Wind Can Carry  
  
A boy with ear-length, forest green hair and shining hazel eyes stared at the chains in which bound him to the wall. He had tried multiple times over the past years to break them, but to no avail. He seemed to be in a jail cell of sorts, as a hostage, he guessed. No one ever spoke to him, and the only life form he ever saw a small female cat spirit who brought him his food and took care of his "toilet."  
  
He couldn't remember anything about the life he had before the cell, except four words. Chihiro, Kohaku, Sen, and Haku. They all seemed to hold a lot of significance to him, but he was unsure as to why. The words Haku and Kohaku reminded him of himself, so he guessed they both had to do something with his name. Whenever Sen or Chihiro popped into his mind, on the other hand, he felt butterflies gliding around in his body. A sense of contentment fled over him and he'd vaguely see the face of a young girl, smiling and crying at once. She would say, "I knew you were good," and it would all disappear.  
  
He loved the feeling he got upon thinking of the words Chihiro and Sen, but then he hated it in the same, passionate way. He hated it because no matter how hard he thought, he couldn't place the voice, the memory, or the names. It was a teasing torture that never ceased to get the best of his anger.  
  
One morning, however, a creature he had never seen before came to his cell with a wide grin. It was a female dragon with an uneasy aura that hinted at her being a god. "Well then, precious, the time had come for your use," the dragon announced as she cast her tongue across her fangs in a sharp smirk. She was in her human form, and the only part of her that hinted at dragon was the fact that she had a tail. Her eyes were deep, crimson red like that of ever-flowing blood, and her hair was white as snow.  
  
"Why is it I'm finally needed?" The boy asked, intensely glaring at the demon. She giggled lightly and snapped her fingers, causing his chains to disappear. "Who are you and what's going on?" He was growing tired of having no answers.  
  
The dragon smiled halfway sincerely and held her hand out for the boy to shake. "I am Jigokutatsu, and you are Kohaku River. Pleased to finally be able to talk to you, precious."  
  
The boy stared at her a moment, analyzing her words. So his name was Kohaku... That only left the questions about Haku, Chihiro, and Sen. After a moment just looking at her hand, he reached out to take it.  
  
As soon as he did so, he heard Jigokutatsu's voice in his head, and memories flashed through his mind. All of the most bloody, horrifying images he had witnessed previously cast through him, causing his eyes to grow wide with sorrow and fear.  
  
"You used to live with an evil witch known as Yubaba. She is a horrible spirit who wishes to control all in the land. You were a slave to her, forced to do whatever it was she bade, and she even changed your name to Haku. Then one day, a girl came along named Chihiro. Yubaba stole her name as well, and the girl became known as Sen. You fell in love with the girl, but she worked for Yubaba, so she only led you on as a pawn in Yubaba's evil plans. I felt sorry for such a precious river spirit like yourself. You are, after all, adorable. You are not just an ordinary river spirit, however. You have the power of sorcery and that is why Yubaba wanted you so. I was the only in the land who knew sorcery that was not under the witch's power, so she grew angry. Then, I rescued you, and I think now is the time for her destruction. For her repetitive attempts to gather me for stupid reasons, and for keeping you captive, precious. All these years I have trained, to sharpen my sorcery, so that you and I might rid the world of her."  
  
Kohaku quickly let go of her hand, but the words she spoke telepathically to him remained vivid in his mind, as well as the grotesque images. He scowled at Jigokutatsu and responded, "Why is it you need me? Why can you not let me go?"  
  
The dragon smiled as her eyes turned fully red, capturing Kohaku's gaze. His eyes turned dark, and he fell to the ground, motionless. "Yubaba and that human girl are the only ones of this world that I cannot control. I need you as bait, precious," She whispered, brushing his bangs out of his eyes.  
  
Later, as Kohaku sat outside, he continually ripped grass from the earth and melted it with his hands. "I will get those two sorceresses for what they did to me before Jigokutatsu saved me..." He muttered, glaring up at the sky.  
  
Suddenly, a heavy gust of wind broke his thoughts. "Kohaku's the great spirit of a river. Sure, we were friends, but why would he fall in love with a human? He probably found another elegant dragon like himself and has already forgotten me. Why would a beautiful, esteemed dragon, spirit, and sorcerer like Kohaku allow himself to be tied down by a promise with a pathetic human girl like myself?"  
  
The boy's eyes went wide as he realized that he recognized the voice the wind carried. "Chihiro..." He whispered, a single tear slipping down his cheek. He then regained his being and shook his head; all love for the girl gone once more. He had no idea that Jigokutatsu had him under her control.  
  
*****  
  
Yubaba clapped enthusiastically as Chihiro concentrated on gathering her energy and being into a ki blast. Her hands began to glow a bright orange colour, and then it all came into one large ball. The mortal stood up, her eyes suddenly open, as she aimed the blast at a tree about five hundred feet away. The ball passed right through the tree, and disappeared into thin air.  
  
The elderly sorceress's eyes grew wide and she stamped her foot. "SEN! If you do stupid things like that, we'll never destroy that demon and get Kohaku back, you know!" She screamed at the human angrily.  
  
Chihiro shook her head and point at the tree, "Keep watching."  
  
The tree remained as it was a moment, then burst into flames and burned to the ground. Yubaba's frown turned into a wide grin and she hugged the girl. "Oh, Sen, that was wonderful! You're extraordinarily good at this for a first-time mortal girl," she declared. Chihiro smiled also and reminded her, "But that was only fire. You still have to teach me the way of air, earth, ice, mind, and water."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Thanks everyone for your nice reviews! Please continue to leave me good feedback so I know whether or not this fanfiction needs to go on, okies? :) Oh yeah, I got an email question on if it's easy to do Haku and Chihiro now that they're older, and still keep them in character. My reply was, "It's really not that hard because if you consider everything they went through, by the end of all that, they'd mature and end up being a lot like San and Ashitaka of Mononoke Hime." ^.^  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	3. A ColdHearted Boy

"Spiritual Reunion"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Blood and fluffiness in upcoming chapters  
  
Disclaimer: Wonderful creator of Mononoke Hime, Spirited Away, Grave of the Fireflies, Kiki's Delivery Service, My Neighbor Totoro, and Porco Rosso is... Miyazaki-sama and Ghibli Films... :( No matter what delusions I put in my head...  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Well, y'all really seem to like this fanfiction, so I'm STILL continuing it. Yay! ^^ I'm also listening to t.A.T.u's song, "All the Things She Said" and watching "Boy Meets World" so I apologize for any errors within the chapter. :)  
  
Ashitaka: How come all of your fanfictions have angst and the separation of couples in them somewhere?!  
  
Shi-chan: XD Think about it this way, at least in my fics the couples generally end up together whilst in Mononoke Hime you and San never officially got together, and in Spirited Away, Chihiro left without Kohaku!  
  
Ashitaka: ...hmph...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Three: A Cold-Hearted Boy  
  
After spending a few weeks training secretly in the outskirts between the human and spirit world, Chihiro became an expert at all elements of sorcery. The element in which she excelled most, however, seemed to be water. Yubaba found that quite amusing, as her dear apprentice Haku was a river spirit, but she said nothing of it to the girl. It was most likely a subconscious effect of her missing Haku, and there was no point in making her sad.  
  
Finally, the time came when Yubaba was sure Chihiro could stand up to the demonic powers of her rival. "Sen, it is time to leave here and go to the bathhouse. Once we arrive, it will be only a matter of time before that demon arrives with her army."  
  
The girl had been cleaning herself in a small creek, so she nodded and climbed out of the water. After dying herself and getting her kimono on, she replied with a stern look on her face, "I hope that witch arrives soon." It was apparent that she wanted Kohaku to return to her from the pained look she displayed.  
  
"EVERYONE! YUBABA HAS RETURNED, AND SHE HAS SEN," a frog-looking spirit yelled from outside the bathhouse. Suddenly, hundreds of spirits, gods, servants, and workers ran out of the bathhouse. They were all very eager to greet the little human girl they had once known, who was now nearly a woman. The most excited one there, however, was Lin. She had even changed into a formal kimono upon hearing the news.  
  
As Yubaba and Chihiro approached the bathhouse, they were greeted with loud cheering and happy faces. "It would appear as though they are glad to see you, child," The sorceress told the girl, a smile plastered across her lips. Chihiro grinned and threw her hands into the air, waving them frantically. "Hello everybody!! It's nice to see you all again," she hollered, looking specifically at Lin. The woman smiled when she noticed her gaze, and shook her head. "I'm glad the little dope remembers me," Lin muttered, giggling to herself.  
  
"Oh, Sen, it's so good to see you again..." Lin murmured, running and tackling the human in a hug. Chihiro beamed up at her friend and embraced her as well. "Same here... But I can't stay for long... This time, my parents will know I'm missing, and it would be wrong if their daughter just disappeared on them, you know?" The girl informed her, the smile fading from her face. Lin frowned and replied, "Well now that you're a sorceress, couldn't you make them forget you so that they're not sad? Then, once you rescue Haku, you can stay here with us! Or... do you even want to?" Chihiro looked at the ground a moment upon hearing Lin's suggestion.  
  
As a child, she adored her parents and looked up to them very much. Now that she was a sixteen year-old, she didn't get along very much with them. She had developed a liking to odd stories and writing after she left the spiritual world, which her parents didn't approve of. They told her that it made it seem as though she were insane to think of such stories, and told her not to do it anymore. But Chihiro got to the point to where she couldn't help it, she missed everyone so much. After that, she and her parents fought constantly, and she began finding herself disagreeing with them even though she truly agreed.  
  
After thinking a bit, she looked up from the dirty floorboards and up to Lin. "I think that would be for the best," she responded, a grin on her face once more. The woman whooped and rushed off to get a new kimono and some food for Chihiro. "We can't have you smelling like a human again," she teased.  
  
*****  
  
Jigokutatsu had sent out possessed spirits as spies to keep the pair up to date on whether or not Yubaba and the human girl had returned. Meanwhile, the dragon had been helping Kohaku to learn more sorcery than he knew, and regain his dusty skills.  
  
"Mistress, word has it that a girl named "Sen" has just returned with Yubaba. Everyone is celebrating, and if I might add, it would be the perfect time to launch an attack." The small cat spirit in which formerly tended to Kohaku's cell announced, dashing outside, to the grassy plains in which Kohaku and Jigokutatsu resided. The dragon licked her fangs and shook her head. Narrowing her blood red eyes at the cat, she replied, "No, despite what may be going on, the witch and the child expect us. We'll have to tire them and not come for a long while, then, ever so suddenly, launch my favorite kind of attack... sleep."  
  
Kohaku looked up from the spot where he had been meditating and knit his eyebrows together angrily. "We cannot launch a sneak attack! That's underhanded and dirty, and it's more fun to beat someone when you know you got the best of them all out!"  
  
Jigokutatsu laughed, a hint of sarcasm stinging it. Cupping her hand to the boy's chin, she responded, "Don't worry, precious, Yubaba will still be awake. She'll be on her guard at all times. Your little darling, however, is new at this and will fall under our spell easy, as will the other fools in that bathhouse. Once the witch realizes what is going on, she'll awaken only the mortal girl."  
  
The river spirit looked to the grass, his face cold and expressionless as though he were thinking her tactics and logic over. Jigokutatsu began observing the boy, many thoughts going through her mind, so the little cat took the opportunity to scurry off.  
  
'That boy is so cold and cruel... He hates speaking and company, and wants to do everything his way, like he is always correct. Despite what I told him, that human truly loves him... How could anyone ever love such a stiff boy?' The dragon asked herself, shaking her head in silence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Yayness! ^^ There's the third chapter since y'all seem to enjoy this fanfiction so abnormally, incredibly much. LOL *hugglez* Thankies to all of you who have left me such nice reviews! I really appreciate them :) They're what keeps me thriving! Please continue to leave me feedback!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


	4. Dreams are Premonitions

"Spiritual Reunion"  
  
By: Shi-chan  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: Blood and fluffiness to come  
  
Disclaimer: *rocking back and forth* I don't own Spirited Away... I don't own Spirited Away... I don't own... WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! *starts crying*  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Aw, thankies so much for all the wondrous reviews you've all been leaving me! I'm SOOOOO sorry it took so long to get this next part up... Relationship problems... Sheesh. So much trauma in my life, and I'm not even in high school yet! LOL!  
  
***NOTE*** Okay, I can't remember for the life of me who it was, but someone emailed me commenting on how my stories are beautifully written and that they absolutely loved the style with which I write. They also said they especially favored this and my Inuyasha fanfictions. THANKIES! I LOVE YOU! LOL! *hugglez* It's so nice to know that I'm actually good at this. :)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Dreams are Premonitions  
  
[DREAM SEQUENCE]  
  
"Must you do everything using surprise tactics, Jigokutatsu?! It's so stupid to do that, because catching one off guard is not getting the best of them. Wouldn't you so much rather know that you're truly stronger than that witch?" A boy identical to Haku demanded, a cold glare at a dragon god before him.  
  
The dragon--Jigokutatsu--placed a talon on the river spirit's cheek and smiled gently, and yet sarcastically in the same air. "You see, precious, I have attacked my dear Yubaba many times before, and always let her know ahead of time. It'd knock her off her very feet this way, and it is the only way to defeat her. There is much you do not know that only masters of sorcery do. Thus, I shall let you in on such secrets as these. Prepare yourself to listen well.  
  
"Most humans never learn sorcery. There are those into something called 'paganism,' but they have to use candles and such to carry their spells out versus their own energy, so it does not count. A human must have a very strong motivation in order to learn such strong magic like what the child Sen knows. Henceforth, they are extraordinarily stronger than most spirits. As a result, catching them off guard will severely weaken their abilities and confidence, giving us a clearer chance of victory."  
  
Kohaku sneered and turned to glare at the hard ground. "Is that so? Then what is this girl's motivation, Jigokutatsu? Yubaba has not the ability to possess, as you have told me. And since such is so, her need to help the witch cannot be such a strong motivation." The dragon before him lifted her eyebrow, surprised by the intellect this boy held. Unable to think of anything else quickly, she gave him this lie in response: "She... hates being violated, and you falling in love with her, she felt, was a complete violation. Circumstance being, she wants you dead for this."  
  
The spirit rolled his eyes. "This is stupid. My motivation and hate for her is far stronger than anything so imbecilic, so get over it. Surprise is not needed for her defeat."  
  
[END OF DREAM SEQUENCE]  
  
Chihiro suddenly jolted up from her sleep, a cold sweat covering her body. Tears began to rise in the corners of her eyes, which were so much hotter than the rest of her due to the sweat that they stung. She tried to wipe them away hurriedly, but only more came. Giving up, she drew her knees to her chest and began to sob. "Haku... That demon is evil... She's lying... Can't you see? I'd never hurt you..."  
  
"Sen, honey, what's wrong," a female voice asked suddenly. Chihiro turned to see Lin rubbed her back gently. "Did you have a nightmare, Sen?" The mortal girl nodded and sniffled slightly. "I dreamt that a horrible god- gone-demon gave Haku amnesia... And told him bad things about all of us, so he wanted to kill us. And... he hates everyone... and... me... Haku..." With that, she fell over into her friend's lap, crying uncontrollably.  
  
"Okay, listen Sen! I know it's sad what you dreamt about, but darling, it's a premonition!" Yubaba was explaining to the little girl, grinning widely. "You've awakened your magic so much, that you'll now have premonitions in your dreams!"  
  
Chihiro was staring at the ground, not nearly as enthusiastic about the ordeal from the night beforehand. "That demon... was the one the you spoke of, wasn't it? My dream proved she really has Kohaku, didn't it?" A flood of questions began to pour from the girl's mouth, as did tears from her eyes, making the sorceress frown slightly. "Yes, she is the one who is out to get us, and that did prove she has Haku in her possession..."  
  
In a vain attempt to distract herself from the premonitions of Kohaku and Jigokutatsu that she kept having, Chihiro began to sharpen her sorcery skills more than ever. She even taught herself several spells in which gave Yubaba herself a start. One of these spells she concocted on her own was one that gave selective amnesia. The girl used this, of course, on her parents so that she could stay in the realm of spirits until the time came for her to pass on. Much to everyone's happiness, the spell worked wonderfully.  
  
After months and months of sitting around practicing magic and meditating, it was finally announced to Kohaku that the sneak attack was going to be done at midnight. He smirked anxiously, unable to wait for the upcoming battle. "You'll all pay for what you did to me so long ago..." he murmured to himself as Jigokutatsu began to review with him some of the new skills he had acquired as of recently.  
  
Yubaba had been sitting in the back of the bathhouse, working on a little experiment, when she suddenly felt a very strong spell being cast. Rushing outside of her room, she saw that all of her servants and workers were asleep on the ground. Gritting her teeth in frustration, she knew the time had come to battle with her enemy. "Sen! Sen! WAKE UP!" The witch yelled, throwing a small yellowish berry at the human child. This caused the girl to jolt up immediately. "Huh? What's going on, Granny," she asked, rubbing her eyes tiredly.  
  
"That sorceress is here, and she's got Haku," Yubaba announced. Chihiro was suddenly wide-awake and stand up, her hand balled into fists. "It's about time..." She muttered, taking a deep breath.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Corner!!  
  
Shi-chan: Apologizing again, for how long it took to get this up! Not only have I been extremely busy lately, but I also couldn't update for a month due to Fanfiction.net removing one of my stories... It was kinda dumb... I was like "So why are Lina, Gourry, and Xelloss being stalked? And who exactly is this girl stalking them?" in the summary, AND THEY SAID THAT WAS CHATTING!!! Thus, they removed it... -_- That's not chatting! That's giving questions for them to go and answer!!!!! But whatever, I was planning on removing it since it wasn't getting very many reviews. Now I didn't have to do it myself! LOL :) Lotza luv!  
  
~Shi-chan Meows~  
  
=^o^= 


End file.
